Teen Wolf Takes On Dangan Ronpa
by Teelahey
Summary: Scott gets accepted into Vendetta Academy. You are only accepted in by the people of the school, no applications. So when Scott receives an admissions notice to join the school as "Super Duper High School Luckster" He is extremely surprised. At Vendetta Academy Scott realizes two main things. 1. Trust no one. and aduating was not something he wanted to accomplish. Human!Scott


_I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, ITS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO THAT. NOR DO I OWN DANGAN RONPA AND ITS STORY LINE. Even though I so wish i did._

The enormous academy towered over the city's central, upper class residential district. It was like the whole world revolved around that place, Vendetta Private Academy. This federally accredited, super privileged academy gathers students of the highest calibers in all fields so it can groom them to be the best of the best. Graduating is said to guarantee a life of success. Vendetta Academy has been producing top-tier prospects in every discipline for hundreds of years. Fostering students in whom the country can place their hope, it is aptly referred to as "Hope's Academy."

There are two qualifications one must meet to enroll:

1. You must currently be enrolled in high school.

2. You must excel in all subjects.

There is no application process, all new students are scouted by the academy.

And yet, there I was…

Standing before the gates to an academy as superbly, supremely amazing as that.

It's a little by the books, but I want to start off by introducing myself. My name is Scott Mccall. I am just as I sound to be, a helplessly ordinary average high school student. I'm not a whole lot different on the inside, either. I'm not particularly skilled in anything. I'm not very eccentric,nothing really "extraordinary" at all. I don't have many tastes, or interests. I'm not a mutant and I don't possess a stand. If you want to know my favorite actor, comic, band, or movie just look at the charts and there you go. Whatevers number one thats more than likely to an almost cliche degree. The average of me. Starting things off so by-the-books with an introduction is a great example of that. Well If I had to pick something my one redeeming quality would be that I'm a little more optimistic than most..I guess.

And there I was-normal, everyday me standing in front of Vendetta Academy a far cry from what you'd call an "ordinary" school. I've really..come to an amazing place...I'm not getting in over my head..am I? I felt like a very small fish lost in a very,very large ocean. Though I doubt anyone could blame me. Now just so I don't sound like I'm blowing things out of proportion, I guess I should probably catch you up on the preparations I did last night.

The students selected to attend Vendetta Academy really are super skilled in all subjects… and, in fact, they're such a hot topic they have a dedicated thread on a certain online message board. Half in the name of "preparation" and half morbid curiosity, I poked around in that thread for a bit. Every single person mentioned was "Super- Duper-High-School" material-leaps and bounds above "average." Take the "Super Duper High School Archer" for example. She enjoys fame nationwide as the lead archer in a highly popular archery group. And then there's the "Super Duper High School All Star" He played both ace pitcher and clean up hitter on his team, leading them to victory in the championships. As an athlete, he's at the top of the top tier-already being scouted for the pro leagues. Next is the "Super Duper High School Supermodel" with her photos lining all the fashion magazines, she's a role model for teenage girls everywhere. To top it off, there's even a "Super Duper High School Bad Boy Biker" Frighteningly, he rules Beacon Hills' largest biker gang, he's feared and revered by delinquents nation wide. After that there's the Super Duper High School Fighter, Scion, Swimmer, Otaku. The Super Duper High School Programmer, High roller, Prefect, shaman, etc, etc. With peers as distinguished and elite as them, I can't help but feel small and powerless. To put it another way, I feel like a calico who accidentally stumbled into a pride of lions. However, there was something that struck me as odd. There were a couple of students who- no matter how much I searched- i couldn't find any information on. While much to my relief, my own talentless self was among the unaccounted for. I wasn't sure what to make of the other missing name. Could it mean I'm not the only incoming student without a laundry list of accomplishments? Thinking there might be even the slightest chance I'm not alone in my uselessness is, pitifully, reassuring. Anyway, that aside, the real question is, how did a normal kid like me end up being selected to join the ranks of the Super Duper High Schoolers? To find your answer, you need but glance at my admissions notice.

"We at Vendetta Academy have selected by lottery a single candidate from a pool of average students. Your name was chosen, and so we invite you to join us this year as the Super Duper High School Luckster."

As you can see, it was mere luck, nothing more.

In all honesty, I probably should have declined, but there was no way I could, knowing that "graduation all but guarantees success in life" However, standing there, with the school before my very eyes.. I feared I may be out of my league after all..

Not that I can just loiter in front of the gate forever,either.

Mumbling to myself, I dropped my gaze to the admissions notice in my hand.

"New Students: meet in the entrance hall at 8:00 A.M."

There's still some time before we're scheduled to meet up, but.. I guess I should get going.

Yeah!

Here goes nothing.

After mustering together far more resolve than should be necessary for one's first day of classes..

I headed towards the entrance hall.

Well, here I am. Doesn't look like anyone else is here, though..

I looked up at the entrance hall's gorgeous clock. 7:10, it said.

The meeting's at 8:00 meaning I've still got fifty minutes.

Of course no one else is here.

I was so nervous, I came here too early. There was still plenty of time,and I don't really feel like just standing here until then. Maybe I could wander the halls a bit.

Might help loosen me up.

Technically I'm a student here now so there shouldn't be a problem… I hope. I really didn't need my mother coming back here and getting me.

I mean all I'm doing is killing a little time.

Having convinced myself it wasn't such a big deal, I took my first step into Vendetta Academy.

That first step, overflowing with hope for the start of a new life here.

Or...that's how it was supposed to be.

However, the moment my foot touched the floor…

the world began to twist and spin.. until finally it all blended together, melting like cotton candy.

Swirling and twirling and whirling and curling into a thick, syrupy, viscous pulp.

And the next second…

Darkness.

That was the beginning and the end of my everyday life. I should've realized it then. I wasn't there because I was the "Super Duper High School Luckster" but the "Super Duper High school Unluckster."

I found myself lying face down on a hard desk. I felt like...I'd been run over by a train. While I have been known to doze off in the middle of a particularly boring lecture...I couldn't figure out why I was sleeping on that desk.

And in an unfamiliar classroom, at that…

"What's going on?"

There's a trail of drool running down the desk I was just collapsed over. "Gotta wipe that up later." I thought.

And on top of the desk..

"Orientation info? What a cheap-looking pamphlet. Why is it hand-written?"

I look down at the pamphlet that could've possibly been drawn and written by a five year-old, and read;

"The new semester has begun, wait scratch that. From here, this academy becomes a whole new world for you guys."

"What is this?" I say to myself, "Someone's idea of a prank?"

The clock says 8:00. When did that happen? I came through the entrance hall at around 7:10, which means i've been here for almost and hour?

I look around the room I'm standing in and noticed something VERY odd.

"Wh-What the heck?"

You'd expect to see windows in a normal classroom.. but here, what appears to be iron plates have been rigged to the walls. To check, I gave one a light knock…

**_thud, thud._**

"Yup..iron plates all right. Incredibly thick ones, no less.."

But rather than analyzing what they are shouldn't I be asking why they're here? From the looks of things it's probably safe to assume that someone found me in the entrance hall where I was standing, nervous and disoriented. And helped me to this classroom. Which means I'm still inside Vendetta Academy. But if thats true something's not right. Something's definitely not right iron plates on the windows...it's like I've been tossed into a dungeon.

I don't get it… What the heck is going on here?

I guess I should go back and check out the entrance hall again. It's past when we were supposed to meet up. Everyone else is probably already there.

The hallways were dimly lit, and gave off this ominous feeling.

"Even the hallways creep me out" I thought.

Things are making less and less sense. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Anyway, to the entrance hall I go.

_A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry if it kind of sucked but it will get better and progress further later on in the story. Scott meets the rest of the characters next chapter and we find out who is headmaster of the school. We also find out what "graduation" really is. I just want to clarify I'm basing this off of the game. You can search on Youtube Dangan Ronpa, The Dub. and that's basically what I'm going off of. This story is completely AU for Teen Wolf. Just Saying. But yeah that's about it. I'd love it if you could Review and tell me how i did since this is my first story on here! Thanks!_

_-Teelahey_


End file.
